cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DalySkywalker/What pages here should look like
'''The American Giant Gopher '''is a Cryptid sighted in many parts of the US. Description (The appearance of the Cryptid, what it eats, behaviour, etc) It is described as a very large version of a gopher, and is described as carnivorous. It is sometimes seen as hostile, but some people believe it to be a friendly giant. Sightings (Encounters, photographic evidence, hypnotic sessions, or footage) The Giant Gopher was first sighted in 2011. Since then, there have been many other reports. Evidence (Footprints, hair, presumed corpse/body parts, etc) In 2014, a man found what he believed to be a corpse of a Giant Gopher in a bush. Since then, the corpse has been proven to be a deformed bear. In 2016, footprints of what was believed to be from a Giant Gopher were photographed by a young woman. Explanations (Theories, interpretations, possible species, etc) Some believe sightings of the Giant Gopher can be attributed to deformed bears, while others believe that there is indeed a species of Giant Gophers living in the US. Hoax (Information on hoaxed photographs/sightings, misinterpretations, and whether or not the Cryptid exists) While the Giant Gopher has not been proven to be real or fake, there have been lots of hoaxes and misinterpretations. In 2015, a man photographed one of the Giant Gophers, but upon further analysis, it became clear that the creature in the photograph was a bear. The very first photo of the Giant Gopher taken in 2011 has since been proven to be a hoax, leading many to believe the creature is not real. In Popular Media (Works that the Cryptid has appeared in, such as documentaries, television shows, and books) *In 2018, a book was written on the Giant Gopher called "Giant Cryptids Of The US". *The Giant Gopher has been featured in some documentaries, as well as TV Shows. Trivia (Fun facts about the Cryptid in the article) *The Gopher is sometimes refered to as "Lisa The Giant Gopher" Gallery (Photos of the Cryptid, including photographic evidence and art) Videos (Footage of the Cryptid, as well as youtube videos covering the Cryptid) See Also (Cryptids that are similar to the one in the article, Cryptids that are related to the one in the article, Locations, objects, or anything else that have something to do with the article) Sources (Proof that the information and material in the article is true and has to do with the Cryptid) Information regarding sightings where the gopher is described as a meat eater The first sighting of the gopher, sighted in 2011 A news article about the presumed corpse, and how it was proven to be a bear An internet article talking about the photograph of the footprints Proof that the 2015 sighting was a misinterpretation Photographer that first sighted the beast confessing that it was photoshopped Link to the amazon book titled "Giant Cryptids Of The US" The documentary covering the beast The episode of Big Bang Theory where the Giant Gopher is mentioned President Obama gives the Gopher the name "Lisa" as a joke Category:Blog posts